Of Pizza Hut and Elevators
by kymm
Summary: (Spike/Molly) Spike and Molly's first date...isn't a normal one....Sap, sap, sap!!!


Of Pizza Hut and Elevators  ****

Of Pizza Hut and Elevators 

Summary: Spike and Molly's first date. Sap. I love sap. This takes place after the 6/11 episode of RAW. Spoilers if you haven't seen that RAW. 

"Gee, Spike, this is so nice." Molly gushed. 

"I'm glad you like it." Spike said with a smile. 

"I do. I really do. I'm glad that we finally got away from our families. I hope they'll stop fighting each other, and maybe join each other." Molly said optimistically. 

"Yeah. I hope that'll happen; but there's no real chance of the Dudleys agreeing to anything." 

"Or the Hollys." Agreed Molly. 

Spike and Molly. Molly and Spike. It just sounded right to Molly's ears. She had never felt as right with anybody before. Spike was so caring. He was sweet, sensitive, and a friend. Not only a friend, but also a good friend. A friend that she could trust and confide in, no matter what her problem was. 

Everything seemed right. She and Spike, having their first date, It was in secret. They were in Spike's hotel room, at the small table in the corner. The lights were dimmed; the only light came from the two candles on their table. 

"Well," Spike said, breaking the silence. "I know it isn't much, but I did order pizza. It should be here soon." 

Molly smiled. 

"I…I know pizza isn't really appropriate for a first date, but…well. I can't really cook, and I don't want to be seen by any of the wrestlers." Spike said. 

"Yeah, we'll be made fun of." Molly replied. "I wish people would just accept us." 

"Hey, people accept you." Spike commented. "I mean, you're so pretty and nice. But me, on the other hand…me, I'm ugly, the runt. The ugly runt." 

"Oh, Spike." Molly sighed. "You're not ugly." 

"I was just joking." Spike said quickly. "That's just what people say."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean that they're right." Molly said quietly. 

"Anyway," Spike said, "Do you have any plans…in the future?" 

"What? You mean the WWF?"

"Yeah, yeah." Spike said. 

"If I can every get away from Bob and Crash, I want to try to get a Women's Title shot. But, Commissioner Regal never does anything with the women's division. I talked to him the other day, trying to get a chance for the number one contender for the Women's Title. He just ignored me. But, even if I got a shot at the title, I'd never be able to beat Chyna." 

"She is a tough one to beat." Agreed Spike. 

"Yeah. She's got a monopoly with that belt. No one can compete with her!" Molly laughed. "Oh well." 

"I wouldn't feel bad if I were you." Spike said. 

"Oh, I don't." Molly reassured him. 

"I mean, look at me once. I –" What Spike was going to say was ended by a sharp knock on his room door. 

"Oh. That must be the pizza." Spike said. "I'll get it." 

Molly nodded. She watched Spike walk across the room to the door. She smiled. She loved talking to Spike. He was so caring, understanding…. She loved him so much. 

"All right, here's the pizza. It's cheese and pepperoni, just how you like it. I remember that you told me about your favorite foods the other day." Spike said, and put the pizza box on the table. "It's Pizza Hut…I hope you don't mind." 

"Oh, that's so sweet." Molly breathed. 

"What? Pizza Hut?" asked Spike. 

"No…that you remembered my favorite kind of pizza!" Molly said. 

"Oh. It was nothing." Spike blushed. "I just remember those kind of things." 

"You're so sweet." Repeated Molly. 

Spike could only blush. 

They ate their meal in silence, occasionally stealing glances across the table at each other. They were too engrossed with their own thoughts – about each other – to speak much during the meal. Molly, of course, thought about their first kiss earlier that evening, and about how sweet and caring Spike was. Spike's thoughts, however, were on how pretty Molly was that night, and how she was so nice she was to be around. He was also giving himself points for remembering Molly's food preferences, more specifically, her pizza preferences. 

Much to their dismay, the meal was soon over. Molly really didn't want to go back to her room, and Spike didn't really want to let her. 

"So, Molly." Spike said. "Do you want to play a game or something before you go?" 

"I'd like that." Molly replied. "What do you want to play?" 

"Ah. Well, I don't have any board games with me." Spike murmured. "So, we could always do something else." 

"Like?" asked Molly. 

"We could go for a walk. Just around the hotel. We could go to the game room, if they have one. I don't think we have to worry about any wrestlers being out. It's almost one in the morning." Suggested Spike. 

Molly thought. And then she nodded. "Let's go." 

They headed out the door, and closed it behind them. Spike felt like a teenager, sneaking out with a girlfriend late at night so his parents wouldn't find out. In a way, that was true. He was sneaking out, late night, with his girlfriend, so his brothers wouldn't catch him. 

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand. They rounded the corner, and found the elevator. 

"Well?" Spike asked Molly, with a goofy grin. "Do you want to go to the game room?"   


Molly laughed. "No, not really." 

Spike was taken aback. "Then where do you want to go?" 

"Down the elevator, and then back up again. I love elevators. They give me this weird feeling, like my stomach is going to fall out. I love it. Wanna go?" asked Molly eagerly. 

"Sure." Spike said. The elevator opened. "Ladies first." He said, and led Molly to the inside. 

Once inside, Spike pressed the button that triggered the elevator to go down to the basement. They, along with most of the other wrestlers, were on the top floor of the hotel. Spike figured they could take a ride down to the basement, and then take a ride up again. 

The elevator started, with a sudden jerk. Molly squealed as the elevator started its journey downwards. 

"You really love these things?" said Spike said with a laugh. 

"Yeah! I do. They're like an amusement park ride. I also like riding escalators." She laughed at the look on Spike's face. "I just love the way they go up and down and up and down and up and down." 

Spike grinned. 

The elevator stopped with a stomach-wrenching jerk at the basement floor. "Well, shall we go up, Ms. Holly?" said Spike, as if he were a chauffeur. 

"Yes, Mr. Dudley, let's go up, shall we?" said Molly. 

"Yes ma'am." Said Spike. 

Spike pressed the magic button, and the elevator went upwards. 

The lift was relatively silent going up. They actually reached the top floor without any conversation. 

"Well, I'll walk you back to your room." Spike said. 

They walked side by side to the end of the hallway. 

"This is my room." Molly said, and pointed to Room 876. She stopped, and dug her key out of her pocket. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the _Smackdown!_ taping." Spike said in closing. 

"Yeah. See ya Spike." whispered Molly. 

"Bye." Replied Spike softly. 

Molly looked at him. Spike looked back. Spike watched as her eyes closed. He lowered his head, and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He caressed her lips, for what felt like forever, and let her go. 

"Good night, Molly." He whispered. 

THE END 


End file.
